Stuck in the world of Mario 2
by guy with a tophat
Summary: So this is a better version of my original version of this story if you have any advice please message me Disclaimer: I own nothing in this just levi lucky and some characters coming in the future of the story
1. Chapter 1

welcome to the new stuck in the world of mario I am gonna try to make it easier to understand, try making a plot and a lot of other stuff so I sm gonna need some advice I'm new to this stuff lucky is gonna be in my head so lucky is gonna be titled lucky I'm still in the story I am levi i am gonna change somethings so enjoy

"levi levi LEVI" lucky said loudly

"what" levi said in a tired voice

"it's 6:40 wake up" lucky said

"crap I got to get to work" levi said worried

"i knew you shouldn't have gotten drunk last night" lucky said

after getting dressed

"crap it's raining" levi said in a annoyed voice

"run through it it's just rain" lucky said

( levi and lucky were struck by lightning)

" ahhhhh What what happened" levi said in a shocked voice

" we were struck by lighting" lucky said

" how do you know that" levi said in a confused voice

" I can't sleep I'm a voice in your head" lucky said

"where are we" while levi looked around the room

" I feel like I've seen this before" lucky said

" yeah Me too" levi said

" ahh your awake" doc toad said

" wait are you toad?" Levi said in a confused voice

" yes your very lucky to be alive you've been in a coma for 5 years" toad said

" five years where am I" levi said

" your in the mushroom kingdom" toad said while opening the curtains

" i don't believe it" levi said in a shocked voice

" yes lucky for you you can leave in 10 minutes we just got to give yo. Some cloths" toad said

" ok thanks" levi said in a unsure voice

10 minutes later

" here you are some cloths" nurse toad said while handing overalls, a brown shirt and some boots

" thanks um so do you know where I live" levi said

" yes your file is right here you have purchased a new house in the hills 1234 is the address here are the keys" nurse toad said while handing keys too levi

" thanks" levi said

on the road to the house

" ok what the hell this isn't normal" lucky said

" were in the world of Mario well talk about it at the house" levi explained to lucky

at the house

" whoa this is a nice house" levi said

" nice house now what do we do" lucky said

thanks for reading the new version of stuck in the world of Mario if you have any advice for me please tell me in the reviews these might take longer to come out cause I'm not use to writing this long


	2. Getting a mask

So this is a bit earlier than it should some stuff is gonna be a lot earlier so enjoy

"ok let's get something straight we were struck by lighting and sent into the world of Mario" levi explained

" that has coma written all over it" lucky said

" this is no coma I've been in a coma before this is no coma" levi exaggerated

" well this sucks so what do we do" lucky said

" I guess wait maybe there's a way back" levi said

" I hope" lucky said unsure

" extra extra a masked ball is being held at princess peaches castle at 8:00 don't be late" as a news toad came around

" hey that's how we can introduce our selfs" lucky said

" we need a mask" levi said

" then Let's go Buy one I saw through your vision a mask shop" lucky said

" ok well let's go" levi said

at the mask shop

" hello is anyone here" levi yelled in the shop

" ah sorry was checking something so can I help you" toad said

" hi I'm levi I Just moved here and I'm gonna go to the ball tonight and need a mask" levi said

" hmmm i have the thing here we are a very strange man made this mask named . It's yours" toad said

" um thanks anything I should know" ( again playing it like i was in a coma for 5 years) levi said while grabbing the mask

" well Mario is the hero of the mushroom kingdom then there's Luigi his younger brother a bit of a coward there's princess peach very nice lady and princess of the mushroom kingdom her best friend is daisy she is a tomboy she is the queen of sarasaland rumor has it she has A spell book that can do anything" toad said very fast

" well thanks for the mask bye" levi said

back at the house ( if you want a definition of the mask its mask that cover everything on the head expect the eyes)

" put on the mask" lucky said excited

*puts mask on*

" I feel faster stronger and more agile" levi said

" this is weird . Made this he must of modified it to do some things" lucky said

"well the ball is 8:00 so we got 4 hours" levi said exhausted

" let's sleep" lucky said

thank you for reading this chapter any advice please message me


	3. The ball

Welcome to the 3rd chapter of stuck in the world of Mario two enjoy

3 hours later

"well that was comfy what time is it" lucky asked

"7:30 I'm gonna go get ready" levi said

after getting dressed

"do you think they would accept this kind of mask?" lucky asked

"hope so if not whatever" levi said

"well to the ball" lucky Said

at the entrance if the ball

" hello sir please enter" a masked toad said

"thanks" levi said

" there's a lot of people here" lucky said

"it's a ball of corse theres gonna be a lot of people here" levi said

"hello I don't think I've ever seem you here before who are you" a girl in a pink dress asked

"this is a masked ball can't give my identity" levi said to the girl

"please" the girl begged

" if you tell me who you are I'll tell you who I am" levi said

" I'm peach toadstool princess of the mushroom kingdom" peach said

"I'm levi I just woke up from a coma and new to this area" levi said

" well welcome to my kingdom I hope you have a good time" peach said while leaving

" nice girl" levi said

"she's peach of course she's nice" lucky said

" hey who's that guy over there" lucky said

" the one sitting down" levi said

"yeah he looks sad go talk to him" lucky told levi

" hey are you ok" levi said to the man

" yeah I'm just sad theres this girl I really like but I'm shy to ask her out" the man in green said

"who is this girl is she here?" Levi said

" her name is daisy she's beautiful and cute I don't know if she's here or not" the man said

" who are you" levi said

" I'm Luigi Mario's younger brother but no one knows me" Luigi said softly

" hey I've heard of you your a great man now what does daisy look like" levi said trying to comfort Luigi

"she always where's orange" Luigi said

" if I find her I'll talk to her" levi promised to Luigi

" so daisy where would she be" lucky said

" well she's either having a contest with someone or playing a game" levi said

" there she is" lucky said

" excuse me are you daisy" levi said

" who's asking" daisy said with sass

" I am levi I just moved here and I'm trying to get to know people"

" the only thing you need to know is that I'm the princess of sarasaland" daisy said annoyed

" well Luigi wanted to talk to you about something" levi explained

" ok you and Luigi come to my kingdom tomorrow at 12:00" daisy said

" alright see you then" levi said

" Luigi she wants you to come over to her castle tomorrow and she wants me to come she wants us there by 12:00am" levi said

" ok where do you live" Luigi asked levi

" I live up in the hills my address is 1234" levi said

" well I'll come get you when it's 12:00"

" I'll see you then" levi said

after the ball

" ugh I hate balls"lucky said

" it wasn't that bad" levi Said

" whatever let's get some rest" lucky said

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of Mario 2 if you have any advice for me please message me


	4. Daisy's castle

Welcome so i am gonna change up the story add some stuff nothing thats gonna change it completely so enjoy

"hey what time is it" levi said just waking up

"time for you to get A watch" lucky said

" seriously that's Like 5 years old" levi said signing

"yeah it's almost time to go go get ready"

about two hours later

knock knock

"hey Luigi what up ready to go" levi said

" I little nervous but I'm ready" Luigi said

while walking to sarasaland

" so levi how where you from" Luigi said

" I'm from ummm I can't remember"levi lying to Luigi

" ok how old are you and where do you work" Luigi said... Again

" well I'm 22 and I have medical training so I'm gonna try to work at the hospital" levi said enthused

" medical training that could be useful" Luigi said

" yeah I saved a lot of lives"

at sarasaland

"so this is sarasaland not a bad kingdom" lucky said

at the castle

knock knock

" hello Luigi and um you" daisy said confused on who I am

" I'm levi the guy who you talked to you last night"

" oh yeah the guy with the mask" daisy said

" so daisy can we come in" Luigi said very nervously

" of course"

daisy showed us around and it was getting late

" well daisy that was nice but I think we got to go home now right levi" Luigi said shrugging my shoulder

" what owe yeah let's go" levi barley awake

" hello this is shy guy news there is a terrible storm on it way people are advised to stay indoors until the morning" (people who read my original story should remember where this is from)

" well you guys are stuck here until the morning" daisy said

" um-Ye-yeah I guess we Are" Luigi said nervously

" so what you guys wanna do" daisy said

" how about truth or dare" levi suggested

" sure that sounds like fun we can play it in my room" daisy said

" you thinking what I'm thinking" lucky said

" yep" levi said whispering

in daisy's room

" ok who's going first" I said

" I'll go first" daisy said

"Luigi truth or dare"

"hmmm truth"

" ok who do you have a crush on"

Luigi blushes

"um um um um I don't have a crush on anyone"

" ok Luigi you go next" daisy said

" ok levi truth or dare" Luigi said

" hmmm dare" levi said

" wear one of daisy's dresses" log said with a smile

"what" levi and daisy said at the same time

" it's a dare you got to do it" Luigi said

"there's no way he's wearing one of my dresses" daisy demanded

" fine I'll it It gimme one" levi said a bit angry

after dressing

Luigi and daisy laugh like deranged psychopaths

" your enjoying this are you" levi said embarrassed

"wait wait I gotta take a picture" daisy said laughing her ass off

"I gonna go back into my original cloths" levi said

after getting dressed ...again

" ok it's my turn daisy truth to dare" levi said hoping daisy says dare

" dare"

" I dare you to go into your closet and make out with Luigi" levi said

they both look into each other's eyes blushing

"heheheheh um so" Luigi barley speaking

" soooo let's do it" daisy unsure of what's about to happen

" nice one" lucky said

" I'll let you two have a little privacy" levi said closing the door

two hours later

"what's taking them so long" lucky said

" you don't think there having-" levi said

"maybe go check" lucky said

at the front of the door

"listen" lucky said

"oh luigi it feels so good" daisy said through the door

"oh daisy i love you so much" Luigi said

"I might puke" levi said

" well did we help Luigi"lucky said

it was about 7:30

"hey Luigi what took you two so long" levi said

" we were watching TV" daisy said

" yeah sure" levi said

" well I'm gonna go ready for bed" daisy said

"Me too" Luigi said

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" levi said

" hey go into daisy room let's see what's in there" lucky said

" no dude she might kill me" levi said whispering

" come on dude" lucky insisted

" fine "

in daisy's room

"hey her diary read it" lucky said

" fine lets see here" levi clearing his throat

diary: I've been trying this new spell that makes you lose your memory of the day I think I perfected it also I don't trust that levi guy I think he's crazy he is always talking to himself

"She has spells and she thinks we're crazy" lucky said surprised

" what are you doing" daisy said with fire in her eyes

"shit"

thanks for reading this chapter of the new stuck in the world of Mario


	5. Lucky

For those who read my original story you probably know what's about to happen so enjoy

"h-h-hey daisy whats going on" levi said trying to hide the diary

" what did you read" daisy said lifting up levi by his cloths

" you learn spells and I'm not crazy I'll explain that later now put me down" levi said trying to breathe

" ok fine you got lucky but you have to pay" daisy said

" what are you gonna do to me" levi said scared and curiously

" your find out in the morning" daisy said kicking levi out of her room

" dude were so screwed" lucky said

" oh yeah" levi said

the next morning

"*yawn* hey you awake" levi trying to wake up lucky

...

"hey wake up" levi trying to wake him up

"hey"

" HOLY CRAP" levi saw lucky as a ghost

" I'm a ghost how did this happen" lucky wondered

" um daisy" levi said

ok let's get something straight lucky the voice in my head is now like a ghost so he has ghost attributes like going invisible and so on and so forth if you are confused on that message me back to the story

knock knock

" oh crap hide" levi said whispering to lucky

"hey levi wake up we got to go" Luigi said

"yeah one second" levi said

"ok be fast" Luigi said

" ok so I can go into your head and come out like a ghost cool" lucky said

"daisy open up" levi said pounding on daisy's Door

"what" daisy said

" what did you do to me" levi asked

" I can't tell you you'll remember" daisy

"I wonder" lucky said

"dude are you daisy" levi wondered

" i possessed her oh god I have her voice" lucky said in daisy's body

" so check and see what she did to us" levi said

" ok let's see ah here we go it looks like she casted a memory loss spell on us to make us forget that she casted spells" lucky said

" so I guess somehow you blocked the spell and came out like a ghost huh" levi said

" this possessing thing is weird" lucky said

"Well let's talk to actual daisy" levi suggested

"ahh my head-GHOST" daisy screamed

"ow daisy why did you cast a spell on me" levi wondered

" tell me why there is a ghost right there" daisy told levi

" when I was born my "brother" didn't form and somehow came as a voice and then You casted a spell on me to make me lose my memory and then this happened" levi explained

"so you still remember that I cast spells" daisy said in a kind of sad voice

" yeah what's so bad about casting spells" levi wondered

" my mother also casted spells and no one liked her they thought it was witchcraft she died last week and I found her spell book and started to follow my mothers footsteps" daisy said

" well it's not that bad tell a few people like Luigi I know you like him" levi said

" how do you know that I like Luigi" daisy wondered

" I heard you and him having... yeah" levi said uncomfortably

"oh yeah you can leave now" daisy said rubbing her neck

" ok bye" levi said

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of Mario If you have any question About the story please message me


	6. Flashback

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy I've decided to make it mature for some sexual content coming (hehe)it's not gonna be in every chapter I'll warn you if it is coming(hehe)

on the road

"so Luigi how was it" levi said

" it was fun truth or dare was pretty fun" Luigi said with a smile

"anything else happened" levi wondered

" no not really"

"Luigi you had sex with daisy"

" what... No I didn't...of course I didn't" Luigi sweating

" Luigi"

" I did" Luigi confessed

" how did it go down" levi wondered

flash back to yesterday

WARNING THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD IF YOU ARE NOT ALEAST 16 PLEASE SKIP THIS(I'm talking to you 12 year old kid)

" so...want to get started" daisy awkwardly said

"um...um... S-s-ure" Luigi said about to pass out

After the kissing

" Luigi you have quite the lips on you" daisy said sexy voice

" you were good too" Luigi said

" ok I'll go get levi" Luigi said

"No I want to see more of you" daisy said

"what-what do you mean daisy" Luigi said nervously

"and I know you want to see more of me" daisy said in a sexy voice...again

"um what are you gonna do" Luigi terrified and a bit horny

" here I'll help"daisy said

daisy started unbuttoning Luigi's overalls revealing his star underwear

" oh Luigi if I undress you you have to undresses me" daisy said

"Um ok daisy" Luigi said with his face being lava red

daisy took off her dress revealing her bra Luigi carefully unhooked it when it fell Luigi was stunned to see daisy's Echm...Melons

" what do you think" daisy said

" they look great" Luigi said

" now let's see your private parts" daisy said

daisy took off luigi's underwear revealing his... Yeah

"oh Luigi" daisy shocked by how big it is ( I might puke writing this)

" is it ok" Luigi wondering

" it's perfect but a little dry let me fix that" daisy said looking at Luigi with a sly smile

daisy (off all people) started to suck luigi's private parts making Luigi very happy

"oh daisy" Luigi said in complete joy

" tasty do you want me" daisy said

Luigi nodded his head

" ok lay on the bed" daisy ready for action

daisy takes her panties off and get on top of Luigi

"are you ready" daisy said to Luigi

Luigi nodded then daisy putted luigi's private part in her...yeah

" oh Luigi it feels so good" daisy in joy

" daisy I never felt this way about anyone ever" Luigi said

" it'll get so much better dear" daisy said with a smile

daisy than started going faster... And faster... And faster

after a while

"oh Luigi it feels so good more" daisy said overjoyed

"oh daisy I love you" Luigi said

daisy collapses on Luigi sweating like crazy

" that was fun" daisy said

" it was what do we tell levi" Luigi wondered

"we watched tv" daisy said

they both fall asleep

" Jesus Christ dude" lucky (in my head) said

" well that was something Luigi" levi said

" yeah me and her are now like that" Luigi said

"let's get home ok" levi said

holy crap I hate writing that kind of stuff but it needed to be done I tried having a bit more humor in side notes anyway thank for reading


	7. Chapter 7 the new powers

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario 2 so I've decided I'll continue my original story cause you can't leave and make a new one and expect a new chapter of epidemic to come pretty soon anyway enjoy

the next day

" I lot of stuff happened yesterday you are a ghost Luigi and daisy had sex and daisy is a witch" levi explained

" yeah pretty much" lucky said in his ghost form

knock knock

"hello" levi opened the door

" hello it-a-me Mario" Mario said

(how can you not have that in a story about Mario)

"hi I'm levi can I help you" levi said

" no but I got you something since your new to the kingdom princess peach is going to hold a ceremony in your honor" Mario said

" thanks when is it" levi wondered

"5 days from now in the mean time get to know everyone from the kingdom" Mario then left

"well that was fast" lucky said

" I know anyway so you know how basically everyone has a kart I think I need one" levi said

" well I'll stay here I'm gonna try some things with my new ghost form" lucky said

" alright I'll see you later" levi left

in the kingdoms market

" let's see cloths,bank, ah here we go mechanic" levi said

" hey um hello"

" ow just a second" the toad hit his head on the kart

" hello can I help you" the toad said in pain

"yes Im looking for a kart" levi said

" would you like a custom or a regular" the toad said

" I guess custom"

"right this way" the toad showed him to the back where he can customize the kart

" ok so first things first motorcycle or kart"

"motorcycle please"

after all that boring stuff happened the motorcycle is a NRG 900 with brown paint job and my symbol which is a a brown L standing for levi

"thanks how much" levi said

"250"

" here you go" levi handed coins to the toad

"nice doing business" toad said

back at the house

" hey lucky I got a bike it's pretty cool what you been doing" levi wondered

"ok with my research I can turn invisible and teleport anywhere also I can well possess people" lucky said very excited

" well test the teleport thing on me" levi said

"ok where though" lucky wondered

"wherever" levi said

" your loss ok hold still"

teleport

" whoa oh crap" levi in shock

thanks for reading this was pretty bad I'm writing this at like midnight cause I got to study for something well thanks for reading


	8. A pretty weird afternoon

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

"blarrrfgh" petey screamed

"um nice thing nice mutated piranha plant" levi said scared out of his mind

" hmm" petey looked at levi licking his lips

" wait you want a pineapple" levi found a pineapple behind him

"yum" petey sounded?

" Good piranha plant" levi slowly backed away from the plant

" *growl*"

"ok ok I'll stay but um look a cheap cheap" levi trying to Distract petey

" Hmmm?"

levi runs away looking behind him petey feel asleep

" what a lucky bastard I am" levi exhaled

" hey dude" lucky teleported out of no where

" ahh jeez dude what the hell you teleported me to peteys lair" levi yelled

" a slight mishap but I have perfected it here"

teleport

" see we're back at the house" lucky said

" cool you learn anything else" levi wondered

" no not yet" lucky said

" well with that out of the way people need to know about you" levi suggested

"why?" Lucky wondered

" dude your my ghost brother i think people need to know about that" levi said

" ok at the ceremony" lucky said

" that will be fine"

Knock knock

" hello" levi answered the door

" hi levi is it hi I'm peach princess of the mushroom kingdom" peach said

" yes"

" well I was wondering if you would like to come to my kingdom for tea" peach said

" um sure what's the occasion" levi said

" I just want to know you better" peach said

" ok what time should I be there" levi asked

" come at 3:00" peach said

" see you then" levi closed the door

"so were going to peaches place at 3:00" lucky said

"yeah I guess you don't think she's..."

" God no hope not" lucky said

at 3:00 at the kingdom

" hello sir levi how are you" peach said

" good can I come in" levi said

"of course"

At the table

"so what do you want to know about me" levi ready to answer questions

" where are you from" peach asked

" I can't remember I think Kirkland(made up)"

" ok well who do You know In my kingdom" peach said

"I know Mario,Luigi,daisy and lucky"levi said

"who's lucky" peach wondered

" lucky is my ghost brother" levi said

"ghost brother?" Peach looked at levi like he was crazy

" he's talking about me" lucky comes into ghost form and scares the hell outta peach

" yahhh who are you" peach pale white

"I am lucky Levi's ghost brother" lucky said bowing

" nice to meet you how did this happen" peach said

" ok so when I was born my brother never formed and somehow became a voice in my head then a few days ago daisy casted a memory loss spell on me and he blocked it coming out like this" levi explained

" who knows" peach said

" you and daisy" levi said

" no one else" peach wondered

"no I'm planning to tell everyone at the ceremony" levi said

" well now I have a lot more questions" peach said

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of Mario 2


	9. The ceremony

So I decided to skip the questions because it questions like what's your favorite food, and stuff like that and I'm skipping to the ceremony cause I don't know what else to write do enjoy

"hey wake up its time for the ceremony" lucky trying to wake up levi

" do you sleep at all" levi said

" yeah but like 5 hours" lucky said

levi woke up and started to get ready for the ceremony wearing a brown vest a fedora and fancy everything else

" think that too much" lucky wondered

" gotta look good for these kind of things" levi said adjusting his vest

" yeah I got to reveal myself to people that don't even exist" lucky said nervously

" ehh there kind of real cause were on it" levi said

" whatever let's go" lucky said going back as a voice

at the ceremony

"That a lot of people" levi surprised by the amount of people there

"it is a ceremony of course theres gonna be a lot of people" lucky said

" hey levi" daisy came running after him

"hey what's going on"

" have you seen Luigi I've been looking for him forever" daisy whined

" I just got here I don't know maybe stay next to the door maybe he'll come " levi said

"thanks"

"hey Mario is it thanks for holding this ceremony for me" levi thankedMario

" don't worry about it peach does this with everybody" Mario said drinking soda

" you got a good lady my friend" levi said patting Mario shoulder

" thanks" Mario said smiling

"Hey who is that" levi asked mario

" she's lily wood she's the princess of heartland" Mario said

as some of you would know lily has silver hair a white dress and green eyes yeah I changed it a bit

"dude go talk to her" lucky suggested

" I don't know what to say" levi whispered

after a while the speeches started and I was next

" um hi I'm not the one for speechs but screw it right I moved here two weeks ago and it's been fun made friends learned a few things but I have a announcement-" levi cut off by a spear just about to hit his face but lucky stopped it just as it was about to hit him

"damn I missed" bowser

peach asked what he was doing here bowser jr replayed saying

"what do you think mama I'm here to steal you,aunt daisy and lily" bowser jr.

lily and daisy were both confused on what bowser jr. Said

" all by your self" mario said

"no"

bowser crashed in with his hover clown(forgot what it's called)

" sorry to crash the party" bowser said

"it's a ceremony" levi corrected bowser

"and who are you" bowser confused

" oh you have no idea" levi said intimidating bowser

bowser out of no where throw a flashbang while stunned three hammer bros steal peach,lily and daisy

" ahh where did peach go" mario kinda stunned

"bowser got them" lucky said

" and you are" mario said

" he's my ghost brother when I was born he never formed and became a voice in my head then daisy casted a spell on me and he blocked it and came out like a ghost" levi explained

" well nice to meet you" mario said

" let's get back on track we got to save peach daisy and lily" levi reminded mario

" ok I'll go get Luigi he wasn't here so let-a-go" Mario said

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of mario 2


	10. Bowser castle

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario ( I got to Make a shorter title) enjoy if your not liking the story so far I'm trying my best ok

at luigi's mansion

knock knock

"come in" Luigi sounded like he just woke up

" Luigi did you just wake up" Mario wondered

" yeah I did what time is it" Luigi rubbing his eyes

" it's past 4:30 Luigi" levi said crossing his arms

" oh crap I missed the ceremony" Luigi woken up by that

" we got worse problems peach has been kidnapped" Mario said

" you know what why do I have to be your sidekick why do I help and why do you get the cakes,party's can I have one" Luigi yelled

" daisy been kidnapped" levi said

" well let's go then" Luigi jumped

" ok well let's go" Mario

about 4 hours later yeah took that long

" holy crap we made it" levi exhausted

" well there not pulling out the red carpet let's see theres a window right there" Mario rubbing his chin

" I could teleport us there" lucky popped out to ghost form

" YAHHHH" (guess who did that)

" be quiet theres probably koopa patrols" Mario whispering

meanwhile with the princesses

" get in there" a koopa shoved them in there

" ugghhhh I hate being kidnapped what do we do" daisy whined

" what I always do wait for Mario" peach said

" imagine this what if he doesn't come you have to stay in here and die probably" daisy said

" ok fine lets see there's a lock" peach discovered

" a lock do you have a bobby pin" lily asked

" I do here" daisy handed lily a bobby pin

" lucky for you two i know how to lock pick just do that then that then bam were free" lily lock picked the lock(obviously)

meanwhile with the rescuers

" so your lucky the ghost brother of levi ok still kinda freaky" Luigi said shivering

"don't worry I won't haunt you...maybe so I'll teleport us" lucky said

teleport

" whoa ok we're in so now we got to locate the princesses" Mario said

" hey bowser kidnapped 3 princesses this time" a koopa said

" really where are they" a goomba said

" there down In basement" koopa said

" that's where were going" Mario said

after walking down the stairs we run into the princesses and they fall on top of us... cheesy I know

"mario"

"peach"

"Luigi"

"daisy"

"um hehehe hi" levi blushing

"hi *gets off I'm lily princess of heartland(again made up) who are you

" I'm levi and this is lucky my ghost brother"

" well nice to meet you" lily said

" ok we got the princesses let get out of here" mario said

"STOP RIGHT THERE" a group of goombas and hammer bros said coming out of nowhere

" ah crap run" lucky yelled

thank you for reading this chapter feel free to review


	11. The gunshot

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

after running which seemed like forever we hit a dead end levi(me) tries fighting off the crowd of minions but is struck by a hammer bro hammer and is knocked out and everyone is thrown into a prison

" ahhh my head" levi awoke from his slumber

" finally thought you were dead" lucky said caring for his brother

" what do you mean" levi said with a confused face

" you've been out for three days" lucky said

" 3 days Jesus I must if got hit harder than I thought" levi said shocked

" yeah they took everyone there in Different cells" lucky explained

" why don't you teleport" levi said

" I can't I don't know why I think bowser jr. Did something with his brush to make me not be able to teleport" lucky said

" well what do we do" levi said

" well I don't know but everyday at 3:00 a koopa comes to check if everyone is at there cells he carries a key" lucky said

" ok what we knock him out when he checks on our cell" levi said

" exactly we then loot the key and go get everyone else" lucky said

" ok what time is it" levi wondered

" no idea" lucky sighed

" well we wait then"

2hours later

" hey he's coming" lucky whispered

" huh oh right ok what's the plan" levi said

" call him over here" lucky said

levi calls the koopa the koopa comes over wondering what's going on lucky comes out of no where and possesses the koopa

" dude I thought your powers didn't work" levi said quietly

" I didn't know this didn't work well let's stop complaining here" lucky unlocks the door and knocks the koopa out

" that's another way to stay undetected ok let's get the others" levi said enthused

levi and lucky search the area and find the rest of the group

" I'm glad i shared a cell with you Luigi" daisy said as if hearts were bubbling around her

" me too daisy" Luigi said with a smile

" ok you guys ready let's get out of here" levi said

" or we can do this" lucky said

teleport

" that works too we're not even at the kingdom" peach said

" I've learned that I can only teleport 5 miles and i can't do it for another hour" lucky learned

in a field

" how long did it take you guys to get here" peach wondered

"4 hours" levi said

"ugghhhh I don't wanna walk all the way there" daisy whined... again

"don't whine about it" peach said

" yeah but I hate wal-

daisy is shot in the gut by bowser

"NOOO" Luigi screamed

" crap help me carry her over by those rocks" levi said carrying daisy

" you think it would be that easy to escape me open fire my minions" bowser yelled

" oh god no" daisy crying

" luck we got to get out of here can you teleport" levi yelled over the gun fire

" no not yet" lucky said

" try to we need to get out of here" levi screamed

teleport

" holy crap I teleported" lucky surprised

" congrats ok daisy can you breathe well" levi asked daisy trying to stop the bleeding

" yeah I'm feeling really hot on my left arm" daisy said extremely calm and trying to hold back the tears

" oh god why is this happening" Luigi crying

" ok we need to cool you down you may be in shock" levi said

" here use this leaf" lily handed a pretty big leaf to levi

" thanks ok let me get her into a comfortable position *moves daisy* is thwt good" levi asked

" perfect thanks" daisy said smiling with tears on her checks

" ok good Luigi apply pressure right here and mario can you wave this leaf at her" levi asked

" why is any of this necessary" peach said confused

" well applying pressure to the wound will stop the bleeding and reduce the chance of bleeding out and if she's warm or cold shes probably in shock so we got to cool her down" levi said( yeah I know my medical training)

" oh well you know a lot about "gun shot wounds" I don't think anyone has the training like you" peach smiled

" thanks ok daisy if you start feeling cold tell me mario try to keep her at normal temputure and Luigi keep the pressure applied until you think there's no more bleeding" levi instructed

" hey uh levi I feel like there's something metal in my gut" daisy moaned

" oh no that not good" lucky said (remember he was in my head so he knows about this stuff too)

" ok well... We got to get it out" levi said worried

" why is that" lily asked

" well the lead of the bullet is in her so the lead is going to well poison her and kill her If we don't act quick" levi said scared

luigi and daisy faces turned pale

"I could die" daisy said pretry sad actually

" levi you have to get it out" Luigi insisted

" I can't get it out with out something sharp" levi said

" I could help you with that" peach said

" what did you bring" mario asked

" when we were leaving I found this knife on the ground and took it here" peach handed the Knife to levi

" ok good but she's gonna scream that might attract bowser" Mario worried

" don't worry we can muffle the noise" levi said with no worry

" with what" Luigi asked

" um... Maybe he sock" lucky suggested

"NO" daisy shouted not to loud

" daisy I think that's your only option" lily said

" haaa fine give me my sock" daisy about to have the worst day of her life

" ok lets get ready" levi said getting his mask on (he brought that by the way)

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck I the world of mario


	12. Lucky to be alive

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy so I never did a real description of lucky my brother in my head he's not like a boo or a Luigi mansion ghost its like a ghost that floats and blue aura around it and you can kind of see threw him a little bit and note that I'm doing this story on my iPad and my computer has a virus

if you have not read the last chapter in short daisy was shot ok on to the story

" ok daisy bite on your sock this is gonna hurt really bad" levi said nervous

" oh god daisy just hang in there" Luigi said holding daisy hand

" ok ready" levi said

daisy nods her head

" ok here we go" levi said grabbing the knife

when levi puts the knife into the wound daisy is in extreme pain she groans as the knife gets deeper the pain gets worst when the bullet is out daisy passes out from the pain

" no daisy" Luigi said worried that she might be dead

" Luigi don't worry she just passed out from the pain we still need to get to a hospital" levi said

" ok well I think I have enough power to teleport to the kingdom" lucky Sadi cracking his knuckles

teleport

" we teleported 5 feet" lily said in disappointment

" oh well crap I don't know what happened it should be fine" lucky confused

" well if we don't get daisy to a hospital soon she won't make it" levi said

" then we walk" Mario said

" ok well Luigi carry daisy but be careful try not rocking her up and down ok" levi said

" ok I'll try *picks up daisy carefully*"

walking to the kingdom

" hey Luigi how you holding up" peach said concerned

" she looks so beautiful when she's Asleep" Luigi said about to cry

" hey Luigi she'll be ok she will be fine levi did his best" peach said

" I hope so" Luigi said

" hey Mario how much further" lily asked

" not to far just a few more minutes" Mario said

" hey Mario can I talk to you" levi said

" sure what is it" Mario said

" why did you bring me with you" levi wondered

" you have potential levi I saw in you that you could save a life" Mario said

" thanks I guess if you didn't bring me daisy would of probably died" levi said

" yeah I've never seen such medical training before it's like your Fromm another universe" Mario said laughing

" um... Yeah another universe" levi rubbing his neck

at the kingdom we immediately go to a hospital

" we need a doctor" Luigi said

" what happened" a doc toad said

" she was shot in the gut I did everything I could do to make her survive" levi said

" ok get her to the ER" the toad said

in the waiting room Luigi pans back and forth

"Luigi calm down She's gonna make it" mario trying to calm Luigi down

" what if she dosin't hmm what if she dies" Luigi yelled

" luigi calm down" levi said

" sorry I'm just really worried" Luigi sits down

1 hour later it was about 10:00 pm

" what's the deal doc" Luigi shot up from the chair

" she's gonna be fine she just needs surgery and time for the wound to heal other than that she's gonna be fine" the toad said

" thank god" Luigi said

" who did the cleaning of the wound" the toad wondered

" I did doc" levi said

" that was tremendous work you did I've never seen that kind if work before if you haven't cleaned that wound she would have died where are you from" the toad astonished by the work levi did

" I'm from new y- I mean Kirkland" levi correcting himself

" really well you guys want to see her she's in room 7" the toad pointed

at room 7

" hi honey" Luigi said smiling

" hi dear" daisy said not as joyful

" you're lucky if levi wasn't with us you would have died" Mario said

" thank you levi so much" daisy said smiling

" don't meation it" levi said

" so levi you have a little medical training" lily said with her hand behind her back

" not a little a lot of training I imagine you need a ride home" levi said

" yeah but it's late can I stay at your house" lily said blushing a little bit

" sure lucky" levi said

" huh oh sorry I fell asleep in your head sorry" lucky said in Levi's head

teleport

" ah whoa this is a nice house" lily surprised by the house

" yeah it's not to bad so let me show you to your room" levi said

after the tour

" ok well goodnight" levi said closing the door

" hey you like her go talk to her" lucky said in voice form

" No she's sleeping I'll do it in the morning now get out " levi said knocking on his head

" fine but I'm coming with you tomorrow" lucky said

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of Mario feel free to review favorite and follow


	13. Wyatt

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

the next day at around 1:00

" so lily your going back to heartland right" levi asked

" yeah I'm gonna take the train but I don't know where it is can you help me" lily asked

" um sure lets go" levi said

" ok dude I'm coming with you" lucky said in voice form

" fine" levi said

on the road to the station

" so lily you got any siblings" levi asked

" yeah I got I brother" lily said

" I got two brothers lucky and Garrett" levi said

" who's Garrett" lily asked

" he's my actually brother not my ghost brother he lives in kirkland" levi said

" so who is lucky" lily asked curiously

" the story of lucky is he was born as a voice in my head then daisy the girl in orange she casted a spell on me and lucky came out he's actually pretty helpful" levi explained Once again

" not exactly what I meant talk to her but it'll do" lucky said

" how's your parents" levi asked

" they died when I was 11" lily said sadly

" wow that got dark fast" lucky said surprised

" I'm sorry for asking" levi felt guilty

" it's ok my brother is 4 year older than me so he took care of me he was declared king a few weeks ago" lily said still kinda sad

" king?" Levi confused

" I guess in Mario's world if you have a sibling and your parents die he/she become king or princess" lucky guessed

after a while

" hey levi do you like me" lily said out of the blue

" um... Well-I um hehe *faints*" levi faints from his shock

" hey wake up" lily shaking levi awake

" ah what happened" levi rubbing his head

" I asked if you liked me and you fainted" lily said

" huh well the train station is right around the corner" Levi said

at the station

" so I'll see you later i guess" levi said kind of shy

" defiantly I was wondering if you can come to my kingdom today" lily wondering

" sure" levi said

lily hugged levi raising her leg and kissing levi on the cheek

" ok bye" levi smiling blushing

" bye get to my kingdom by 4:00 *gets on train*"

back at the house

" she likes me" levi excited

" oh yeah I'm gonna come with you tonight" lucky said in ghost form

" why?" Levi wondered

" i don't trust that brother of hers" lucky said

" you don't even know him" levi said

" think about it he has been taking care of her since she was 11 I have a feeling he's gonna be a bit overprotective" lucky said crossing his arms

"guess your right" levi said rubbing his chin

At the kingdom

knock knock

" who are you" a man answered the door

" I'm levi lily invited me and you are" levi terrified of this man

" I'm Wyatt lilys brother" Wyatt said frowning at levi

" hi levi come in" lily comes out of nowhere

" thanks so what do you want to do" levi said

" well let me give you a tour of my castle" lily said joyfully

after the tour lily invited levi to play mario sluggers levi agrees to his and luckys shock levi and lucky are a playable charecter so is lily

" holy crap were in this game" lucky said in voice form shocked

" um so let's do 5 innings" levi said choosing 5 innings

after 5 inning it ended in a tie

" good match " lily said

" yeah well it's getting late I should head home" levi said stretching

" ok I'll see you later" lily said

on the walk home

" I don't trust Wyatt" lucky said in ghost form

" I know he gave me the eye all the time I was there" levi checking behind him

" whatever were almost home" lucky said

" do you think-" levi gets cutted off by getting punched in the back by wyatt

lucky tries to possess Wyatt but Wyatt smashes a bottle over luckys head and passes out

" what the hell" levi in pain

" you stay away from my sister"Wyatt grabs levi chin and holds it up

" go to hell" levi proceeds to spit in the face of Wyatt

Wyatt drops levi and pulls out a gun just as he's about to shoot lucky possess Wyatt

" holy crap thanks man" levi in joy and pain

" what is wrong with this guy" lucky in Wyatt's body

" I don't know it's lily it's all he has left do you mind if you I don't knock him out " levi holding his back

" yeah sure*punchs face*" lucky proceeds to knock Wyatt out

" let's get out of here" levi said

lucky helps levi to the house

thanks for reading this chapter feel free to review


	14. Sleepover

welcome to the next chapter of Stuck in the world of mario enjoy

3 days later

knock knock

" hello peach?" Levi answered the door

" hi levi so I'm having a sleepover at my castle and I was wondering if you would like to come over" peach said

" hmm I think so" levi said unsure if he had plans

" good be here at 8:00 today

" Ill Be there is it ok if lucky comes" levi asked

" yeah it'll be ok" peach said leaving on her bike

" what's the news" lucky said in ghost form

" we'll going to a sleepover" levi said

"you think your ok to go" lucky concerned with Levi's back

" yeah I'll be fine" levi still in pain

at 8:00 levi packed his things like pajamas, toothbrush and stuff like that and wore a vest

teleport

knock knock

" hey levi come in we're just getting started" peach invited levi in

when I got there Mario,Luigi,and daisy were there

" hey daisy how's the wound" levi wondered

" it's doing fine the doctor said it would be healed in 2 weeks " daisy said in Her tomboyish voice

" thanks levi for saving daisy's life" Luigi said smiling

" no problem" levi said

" sup Mario" levi said

" not much what's going on with you" Mario asked

" my back is killing me" levi still in pain

" really what happened" Mario concerned that levi injured his spine

" well lily brother punched it and it hurts" levi said

" jeez hope your ok wheres lucky" Mario wondered

" right here" lucky said in ghost form

after a while peach said we were gonna play truth or dare in her room

" ok who's going first" peach asked

" I'll go first" Mario offered

" hmmm Luigi truth or dare"

" truth"

" are you afraid of your shadow" Mario asked

" yes" Luigi of wanting to say yes

" ok who's next" peach asked

" I'll go next" levi offered

" hmmm daisy truth or dare"

" dare"

" ok i dare you to make out with Luigi" levi said

daisy and Luigi proceed to make out

" I'll see you tonight weegee" daisy said in a sexy voice

" ok my turn peach truth or dare" daisy asked

" truth"

" ok who do you hate the most wario,waluigi, or ivel

" whoa whoa whoa whoa ivel" lucky interrupted

" yeah ivel you don't know him he's wario and waluigis brother he's a lot like levi " Mario said

" ok well continue" levi said

after truth or dare

" well what do you want to do know" daisy asked

" I have an idea how about hide and seek" lucky said

" that's Great idea who's gonna be first" peach said

" I'll be first" levi volunteered

" ok count to twenty and then seek" Mario said

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of Mario feel free to review


	15. Trophy

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

after counting to twenty

" ok time to seek now if I was two princesses two plumbers and a ghost where would I be... That's the weirdest sentence I have ever said" levi going upstairs to check if anyone is hiding

" hmmm how about peaches room" levi thought to himself

" ok now the obvious the closet...nope" levi thinking in his head

after checking every room levi goes to check the basement

" the basement the perfect place to hide" levi thought going down the stairs

" she's has a wine cellar jeez"

" ahcu" someone sneezes

levi checks behind one of the wine cases and finds...wario and he has a dark cannon

" wario?" Levi kind of sacred of wario appearance

" who's else I was going to make peach my statue but you're do fine*charges cannon*" wario charges up the cannon and turns me into a trophy

" haha I didn't get peach but I got this idiot let's get out of here" wario says

wario picks up my trophy( which is me with my arms crossed) and gets to the door then mario coming down stairs trying to find a new hiding spot

" wario"

" um... Warios not here right now please call back" wario then runs out the door and gets in his motorcycle and goes back to his house

" dammit he got away" Mario feeling guilty

" Mario what happened" peach said coming down the stairs

" wario got levi" Mario said shrugging

" what do you mean" peach asked

" he's a trophy and wario got him" mario said

" what happened" as lucky appeared out of nowhere

" levi is a trophy can you do something" peach said

teleport

" oh god the smell" lucky disgusted of the smell of eggplant and garlic

" ehh ok focus so wario not here yet so we wait *invisible*"

about 20 minutes later wario arrives with levi he throws him into a storage facility

" he has a storage facility huh I wonder if I can phase thourgh it" lucky tested if he can phase thourgh walls and he could

" holy crap its a collection of trophys" lucky surprised

" let's see so how did they do it in brawl just touch the bottom right" lucky touches the stand of the trophy and levi is set free

" ahhh what happened where am I" levi disoriented

" you were turned into a trophy and I set you free" lucky said

" wow wario has a collection yoshi, birdo, petey" levi said

" should we set them free" lucky unsure if he should

" I guess" levi said

ding

ding

ding

" yoshi" yoshi can't speak so... Yeah

" yoshi wants to thank you for rescuing him" birdo said

" blarrrgh" petey said hugging lucky and levi

" um you guys are welcome" levi said

" hey what's going on in here" wario opened the door

" um petey can you handle this" lucky said

" bah (yes)" Petey said

teleport

"wheres yoshi and birdo" levi said looking around

" don't worry I teleported them home" lucky said

" you know where they live" levi asked

" nope"

" well you think we should tell everyone were ok" levi said

" yeah the kingdom is right over there lets go" lucky said pointing to the kingdom

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of mario feel free to review


	16. The invasion

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

" so what's it like being a trophy" lucky trying to make conversation

" I don't know it was weird it's like you can't move but you can still see but you can't move at all" levi shivered

after reaching the hill me and lucky see something horrifying they see the kingdom in rubble

" holy crap let's go" levi started to run down the hill

at the bottom of the hill

" how did you get here so fast" levi surprised to see lucky at the bottom of the hill

" I'm a ghost I floated down here" lucky said with his armed crossed

at the gates of the kingdom

" damn locked hmmm lucky you can phase through walls right" levi said determined to get in the kingdom

" way ahead of you" lucky then possess levi and phases through the wall

" you can do that" levi surprised

" yeah turns out the person I possess get my powers Lucky said

" oh my god" levi shocked by the carnage

" what the hell happened here" lucky said

levi and lucky hear toadworth cough and wheeze

" toadworth what Happened" levi said holding toadworth

" bowser... He brought too much... Fire power we... We couldn't hold them off tell peach I love her" toadworth then dies

" goodbye old toadworth *closes eyes*" levi about too cry

" we got to save them" lucky said holding levi shoulder

" what do we do" levi said

" we fight back levi" lucky said

" your right there's only one way to stop this from ever happening again we have too kill bowser" levi said determined

" then we prepare" lucky said

after getting prepared

" I'm bringing a katana" levi said

" never knew they had this kind of stuff in Mario's world" lucky holding a hatchet

" I know right pretty violent for Mario but whatever you ready" levi said

" let's go kill us a koopa" lucky said like a badass

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck In the world of Mario feel free to review


	17. Killing the koopa

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

At the castle

" ok you ready to do this were probably gonna die" lucky said

" yeah we don't have to kill bowser we just have to save everyone" levi said

can't think of anything to write so I'm just gonna skip some

on the basement

" Jesus it's dark in here turn in the light" levi said squinting his eyes

lucky turns on the light

" oh my god *pukes*" levi throwing up of seeing everyone totured

" holy crap,help me get them down" lucky said helping everyone down

" le-levi" Mario saying near death

" Mario stay with me your wound are fixable what happened" levi helping levi up

" they they tortured us all of us he wanted to know where you were from we said kirkland and he just kept"

" it's ok let's just get everyone out of here" levi said

" oh my god Luigi" lucky helped him down from the chains

" what-what happened" Luigi in tremendous amount of pain

" Luigi breathe ok were gonna get you fixed up ok" lucky said to Luigi

" where's peach and daisy" levi said

" we don't know they were being taken to the jail cells" Mario said in pain

" Ok you guys stay here we're going to get them back" lucky promised

" here take this" levi handed 4 c4 to mario

" why are you giving me this" Mario asked

" we have to blow this place up to make sure this never happens again" levi said as he headed to the cells

at the cells

" there they are peach daisy" levi said

" le-levi" peach also in a lot of pain

" oh my god" lucky said shocked

peach and daisy were also tortured

" get us out of here" daisy begged

" ok just give me a sec wait lucky can't you phase through walls" levi asked

" oh yeah thanks for reminding me" lucky then possess peach and phased through the wall and did the same with daisy

back at where mario and Luigi were

" oh peach thank god you are ok" mario hugged peach

" daisy are you ok" Luigi concerned

" yeah I'm fine just a couple of cuts" daisy said smiling

" ok we got them both but we won't be truly safe with bowser still alive" levi pulls out the katana he had back at the kingdom

" what are you talking about" Mario confused on what levi meant

" set the c4s to 15 minutes I got a date with bowser" levi asked

" why 15 minutes" Luigi said

" if I don't kill bowser within 15 minutes the explosion will" levi said

" but if you don't make it out" lucky said

" I die" levi said in a nervous voice

" lucky take them to someplace safe but arm the c4s first ok ill hopefully see you later" levi said leaving the room

at bowsers throne

" ahh welcome levi" bowser said

" your rain of death is over" levi said pointing the sword at bowser

" that is if you can kill me " bowser laughed

levi sets his watch to 15 minutes then lunges at bowser bowser doges it and punches levi in the face levi dazed by the punch he is thrown across the room by bowser

" you think you have a chance to kill me" bowser yelled

" more chance than you killing me" levi said bleeding out of his head

bowser then tries to stab levi with his claws It levi just barley misses that to stab bowsers arm bowser mad with pain he proceeds to knee levi in the stomach levi in stomach pain stabs bowsers legs but bowser still stands

" you think that could kill me hahahaha" bowser laughing from the pain

levi looks at his watch and he has 10 more minutes in a hurry levi does a series of moves that all miss but the last one meeting bowsers shoulder blade bowser punches levi so far he drops his sword and bowser picks it up and uses it Levi with no weapon is all defense now bowser slashes quick Levi dodges it but is cut in the cheek levi then slides under bowser punching his neck bowser punches levi in the shoulder and levi falls down to the ground levi looks at his watch and has 5 minutes left bowser tries stabbing levi but misses completely levi then punches the broken foot and bowser goes down bowser calls his minions to aid him lucky for levi he killed a koopa and used his shell to kill the rest bowser with rage in his eyes tackles levi and stabs his foot unable to move levi is down

" so it ends like this" levi thought

" you die now" bowser said about to kill levi

BANG

out of no where lucky teleports and gets a gun and kills bowser

" glad to see you" levi said pleased

" we're celebrate later we got to go" lucky proceeds to pick levi up and levi leans on lucky

teleport

levi looks at his watch and notices that he has 1 minute left

BOOOM

" there it goes the king of all evil buried in his castle" lucky said looking behind him

" yeah I guess your right" levi passing out from the pain

" levi Levi no" lucky said muffled to Levi's ears

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of mario feel free to review


	18. The aftermath

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

3 months later

" ahh what happened" levi awaking from his coma

" finally your awake" lucky said in relief

" how long was I out" levi wondered

" you've been out for 3 months" lucky said

" 3 months but what hospital are we at" levi surprised

" were at sarasaland" lucky said

" oh yeah the kingdom was destroyed are they rebuilding" levi asked

" yeah it's gonna take a while but anyway you'll be out of the hospital I'm 3 days" lucky said

3 days later

" ahh feels good to be out of the hospital" levi stretching

" yeah it's been 3 months there's some thing diffrent" lucky said

" like what" levi curious

" well let's see bowsers dead, peach is rebuilding, and lily is going crazy"

" oh crap lily i forgot all about her" levi realizing his mistake

" don't worry shes fine" lucky said

" ok good is our house fine" levi asked

" yeah but it's too close to construction so were staying at a hotel for a while" lucky said

" oh damn well how long is construction gonna be" levi asked

" about 6-7 months" lucky said

" crap well let's head to out hotel" levi asked

at the hotel

" ok so tell me exactly what happened when we blew bowsers castle up" levi asked

flashback to bowsers castle

" ah crap levi wake up damn" lucky worried

teleport to sarasaland hospital

" I need a doctor" lucky said barging in

" what happened" a doctor toad said

" he was in a fight"

" ok get him to a room" doc toad said

as levi on a stretcher going to a room in another room mario, Luigi see levi on the stretcher while getting there wounds treated

" mario he's alive" luigi overjoyed

" crazy bastard killed bowser" Mario smiling

mario and Luigi follow the stretcher to Levi's room where he is treated for many wounds but the doctors wouldn't let them in

" what's going on" peach said also with a cast on

" Levi's alive" Mario said

" that means..."

" bowsers dead" Mario said

" wow I thought i'd never see the day" peach said

4 days later

" lucky what happened there" daisy asked

" crazy bastard fought bowser he was about to die but I shot bowser then the castle blew up and he passed out" lucky pretty sad

" oh my god is he going to be ok" peach wondered

" the doctor said he was in a coma and not sure when he'll wake up" lucky said

" did you guys see toadworth" peach concerned

" peach... He's gone" lucky said sadly

" no no no *sobbing*" peach crying her eyeballs out

" peach I'm sorry" lucky comforting peach

peach still crying she leaves the room

4 hours later

" hey peach you ok" mario comforting peach

" yeah I'm ok I can't give him a funeral " peach looking at a picture of toadworth

" I know but we can't give him a funeral without a kingdom" Mario said

" your right we need to rebuild the kingdom just like it was" peach said

" its gonna be tough peach but... I'm here with you" mario holding peaches hands

" thanks mario *kisses*"

back with Luigi and daisy

" does it hurt here" daisy washing some blood off of Luigi

" ahh yeah it's ok" Luigi said in pain

" sorry I can't believe levi and lucky killed bowser" daisy surprised

" he had it coming" Luigi said

" yeah by you and mario not levi and lucky" daisy said

" there the heros let's just say we're lucky" Luigi said

" yeah I guess so so where will you guys be staying" daisy wondered

" we should rebuild the mushroom kingdom so I guess we're staying in sarasaland for the Time being" Luigi said

" good I like having you over Luigi" daisy said smiling at Luigi

" me too daisy" Luigi smiled at daisy

present day

" so that's really what happened so there rebuilding the kingdom think we could help" levi asked

" peach said she already has enough people to construct" lucky said

" so we got a while I guess" levi Said

" yeah were are gonna stay In sarasaland for the time being" Lucky said

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck on the world of mario I need some ideas for future chapters cause I'm gonna run out of ideas do message or review for ideas


	19. Hunted

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of mario so I'm pretty upset cause waluigi is not a playable character in super smash bros 4 he's an assist trophy so daisy will probably be a playable character or not so... Yeah daisy so enjoy

the next day at 0300 hours( 3:00)

" Jesus Christ what time is it" levi just waking up

" 3:00" lucky said

" holy crap ahh whatever I'm gonna go get dressed" levi said leaving the room

ring ring

" hello" lucky answering the phone

" hey lucky it's lily how's levi" lily pretty upset

" oh um he's doing fine" lucky lying

" hey lucky have you seen my hat" levi said

" shhhhh it's lily" lucky said trying to keep levi quiet

" wait what I want to talk to her" levi demanded

" who's that" lily confused

" oh it's um... Toad" lucky said

" um ok well I'll see you later" lily hanged up the phone

" dude what the hell I want to talk to her" levi angry

" no you are gonna go see her yourself" lucky planned

" what no why can't I talk to her" levi said

" imagine how happy she will be to see you " lucky said

" my point exactly" levi said

ring ring

" hello" levi answered the phone

" hey levi it's-a-mario peach daisy Luigi and me a going out for dinner tonight and wondering if you wanted to come" Mario said

out of story

" don't you think she has too much dinner plans and ceremony's and stuff" lucky said in voice form

" yeah I guess your right it's pretty cliché" levi said

" why are you writing this down" lucky screamed

" I don't know bring humor in the story" levi guessed

" this is breaking the 4th wall you know" lucky said

" ehh whatever"

back to story

" um sure what time" levi said

"7:00"

" ok I'll see you then" levi hanged up the phone

7:00 cause no idea what to put in-between at the diner

" this is a long line" Luigi said

" it's a five star restaurant" Mario Said

" so peach you see that new episode of toadlight" daisy said ( if you see the joke in this I like you)

" omg I'm totally team toad" peach said in extreme excitement

" omg I am too" daisy said in the same excitement

" well that happened so lucky what's been happening when I was in my coma" levi bored

" eh you know when I told lily she cried a lot I told her your gonna be fine but she was still pretty sad" lucky said

" huh well she's gonna be one excited princess when she sees me" levi said smiling

" so levi remember when bowser wanted to know where you were from" Mario said

" yeah"

" where are you actually from" Mario wondered

" i can't tell you that" levi said darting his eyes

" why not" Mario said

" hey guys were next in line" peach interrupted

" I'll find out" Mario said

at the table

" so what you gonna get daisy" Luigi wondered

" I'm gonna be the soup" daisy said

" hey peach I don't think levi the person who we think he is" Mario whispered

" what are you talking about" peach also whispering

" he won't tell us where he is from" Mario whispered

" I thought he was from Kirkland" peach confused

" that doesn't exist" Mario said ( it probably does exist in real life)

" so what we can't trust him anymore he saved daisy, and everyone else" peach argued

" he might be more dangerous than we thought" maria argued

" fine I'll keep a close eye on him" peach said

" what you guys talking about" levi wondered

" um... Nothing just the kingdom" Mario said

" hey levi look over there" lucky said

" what"

" it's lily"

" really why would she be here" levi wondered

" maybe she was gonna check on you and is that Wyatt" lucky said

" ok I'll be right back" levi got out of his chair

" I don't like him" Wyatt said

" you say that about everyone" lily rolling her eyes

" how do you even pronounce his name levi" wyatt said pronouncing my name wrong

" it's pronounced levi" levi said correctly

" levi" lily get up and hugs levi

" hey-lily" levi being chocked out

" I thought you were in a coma" lily confused

" I got out of it yesterday" levi said catching his breath

" well levi it's good to see you" Wyatt said

" yeah it's good to see you Wyatt" levi said

" hey you should come over to my kingdom" lily said

" um sure I'll be over I'll see you later" levi said leaving

" so how was it" lucky interested

" well she's happy to see me at least"levi said smiling

" ehh well that's good" lucky said

" can I take your orders" a waiter said

after taking orders

" so levi how are things" peach said

" um good I guess" levi a bit suspicions

" well that's good so how was Kirkland" peach wondered

" it's a good place not a lot of people but good people" levi said

" sure tell me this Kirkland does not exist where are you actually from" peach demanded

" um lucky can I speak with you" levi said leaving the table going outside

" what is it" lucky wondered

" they want to know where we are actually from" levi said

" do what we always do say we're from kirkland" lucky said

" they don't believe that anymore that doesn't exist" levi worried

" well huh I'm at a blank with this" lucky said

" what you guys talking about" Mario interrupted With security guards

" um what the guards for" levi wondered

" oh nothing just your arrest" mario commanded the guards to attack

levi and lucky run away from the guards and they start shooting

" what the hell are they doing" lucky wondered

" I don't know I think that they think were some sort of spy's or something" levi still running

Mario gets everyone else to try to get levi and lucky( what I mean by everyone else is like Luigi daisy and peach)

" stop right there " a guard says

" no stopping now" lucky phases though the guard and knocks him out

" that's one down" levi still running

daisy uses one of her spell to stop us in out tracks

" got you two " daisy pleaded

" why are You doing this" levi wondered

" you guys aren't from this area where are you from" daisy demanded

levi and lucky look at each other In realization they can't get out of this

what a unlikely turn of events thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of Mario feel free to review


	20. Prison

**welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy**

" guys we can do this the easy way" daisy said

" is there another option" levi said

" no now tell us where your from" daisy said as everyone else crowded around levi and lucky

lucky for levi and lucky the spell was temporary and they both got out of it mario and the gang tried getting levi and lucky but lucky teleported away

" lucky us" levi Said

" where are we" levi looked around

" don't know I just randomly teleported us here" lucky said

" I thought you could control where you go" levi thought

" I Couldn't think fast enough so I thought of the first thing that comes to mind" lucky looking around

" well by the looks of it were on a giant building" levi disappointed

" hey look down there it's mario and the rest of the guys" lucky pointed down from the building

" they can't be surprised that you teleported Right" levi said

" oh crap get down" lucky said pulling levi down

" what is it" levi wondered

" I think they saw us" lucky peeking around the railing

meanwhile

" hey look up there" Luigi pointed out

" there they are get a team to get up there" Mario Said

back with levi and lucky

" crap there coming for us" lucky said

" how do you know that" levi wondered

" the writer Said so" lucky pointing at nothing

" um...ok lets get going" levi thinking lucky is crazy

" ok well how do we get down" levi wondered

" hmmm *push*" lucky pushes levi off

" what the hell" levi's voice getting quieter

levi falls for what felt like hours lucky at the bottom catches levi

" Ahhh hey I'm alive" levi In relief

" yeah don't worry let's go" lucky said putting levi down

" hey there over here" a guard said

" ah crap run...again" levi said running and being chased by Mario and the gang

" this seems so familiar" lucky pointed out

" yeah you know like 10 minutes ago we were in this exact situation" levi said

" is that...a barrier...of hearts?" Lucky looking ahead

" I wonder who did that whatever phase through it" levi said

lucky possess levi and phases through the barrier

" that worked lets keep going" lucky said

" you realize none of this stuff makes sense" levi said still running

" yeah I'm surprised they haven't... Oh come on" lucky and levi stop In front of a giant koopa shell

" wow you guys will do anything to know where we are from" levi expected

" stop turn yourself in and no one gets hurt" a guard said

" wanna just turn our self in" lucky said

" do we have a choice" levi said surrendering

levi and lucky are put into custody and are takin to jail

" I can't believe we're in prison for not saying where we're form" lucky in disbelief

" well we did run from the cops" levi said

" good point so what now" lucky said

" wait... I guess" levi said

4 hours later levi and lucky are hooked into a lie detector

" um that's not gonna work I'm a ghost it will go right through me" lucky said

" hmm your right I guess just watch" the guard said

" can we get started" levi said

" ok first question your name is levi brown"

" yes"

" ok that's the truth next question are you from this the mushroom kingdom"

"no"

" that's the truth ok where are you from"

" I'm not from this world"

" um that can't be right thats...true"

" ok listen I know the rest of you are behind that glass I'm not from this world ok I'm from earth I was somehow sent here by being struck by lighting" levi confessed

" that's the truth mario" the guard said

" bring him in here" Mario said through the intercom

" well here we go" lucky said

thanks you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of Mario feel free to review


	21. Familiar face

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of mario enjoy sorry I haven't been posting any chapters recently I'll make sure that won't happen again In the intercom room " so levi what is earth" Mario said " earth is my world in my world none of this exists you guys are just a video game" " a video game" Luigi confused " yes I was somehow transported here by electricity lucky is my "brother" levi said " can you get back" peach wondered " from what I know no at least I don't think so" levi saddened " so what are you gonna do" daisy asked " I guess I stay in this world until I figure out how to get back" levi said " at least I can move freely" lucky said " so... I guess your free to go" Mario said " ok thanks" 5 weeks later " hey lucky what's going on" levi answered his phone at Lilly's castle " hey levi there's someone looking for you" lucky said " who?" Levi confused " I don't know his name is lee" lucky said " um... Tell him to come back later" levi curious on who lee is " ok bye" " who was it" lily said drinking tee " just lucky" " cool so levi can I tell you something" lily asked " sure..." " my pet hamster is sick and I don't know what to do can you look at him" lily asked hoping that levi won't notice anything out of the ordinary (some of you might know where this is going) " ok... I'm not a vet but I'll look at him" levi said At lilies room " he's right over her" " um he looks fine to me are you sure he's..." Levi said looking at something shocking " what do you think" lily completely naked " um...I...um" levi sweating " don't be nervous let me do it for you" lily unzipping Levi's pants I'm not gonna go into full detail cause really uncomfortable with it so the next day Levi wakes up with lily hugging him asleep levi gently releases himself from lilts grasps he gets dress and heads home On the way " ahh did I just have sex with a fictional character hmm" levi thinking to himself " you are levi correct" a man approaches behind levi " who's asking" levi said " I'm lee I've been following you since the masked ball I know you are not from this world" lee said knowing levi " following me" levi scared " yes I am also from earth but transported here" lee said " do I know you" levi glared " yes you should at least" lee then takes of his mask " wait lee" levi surprised to see his best friend to be in the world of mario " levi it's good to see you friend" lee patting levi shoulder " I thought you were dead" levi shocked " no I was declared dead in the car crash but when I awoke I was in the world of mario" lee said " so for 3 years you were here" levi said " yes how's my mom doing" lee wondered " could be better after you were "dead" she was lost" levi said " well it's good to see you" lee said " wait so you've been following me since the ball why haven't you talked to me" levi wondered " we needed to speak in privacy" lee said " why" levi wondered " I don't know If anyone would trust me" lee said " nonsense I've know them for what 9 months I think" levi said " how about this you come to my place I'll introduce you too everyone" levi said " ok fine but don't expect me to like everyone" lee said walking away Thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of mario feel free to review 


	22. The conversation

Welcome to the next chapter if stuck in the world of mario enjoy At the house " nice place you got here levi" lee said " do you said you were transported here" lee said Levi explained to lee on how he got there and what he did " you killed bowser" lee surprised " well lucky did I was about to die but he saved me" levi smiled " you're welcome by the way" lucky interrupted " you also said you saved daisy" lee asked " yeah gun wound patched her up the best I can" levi smiled " any other things happened" lee wondered " no not really oh forgot to tell you I got this badass mask" levi showing lee the mask " GET THAT AWAY FROM ME" lee getting away from the mask Levi confused on lee reaction asked what is wrong lee replied " that mask is evil" lee said " how can a mask be evil" levi confused " that mask was made not from it was made by king boo" lee said " king boo?" " king boo made that mask to turn people into boos" lee said " wait so this turns you into a boo" levi asked " slowly and extremely painful if you were to wear it for a certain amount of time kong boo would possess you" lee said " I thought you said it would turn you into a boo" levi said " well not exactly king boo would possess you he needs to possess a human body in order to gain complete power" lee shuddered " ok I'll throw it away" levi throwing the mask in a bag instead of a trash can " ok good we don't have to worry about that" lee relived " you got that right lucky" levi asking lucky " yeah don't wear the mask" Ring ring " hello" levi picking up the phone " hey levi were going camping it's mario you want to come" Mario asked Out of story Dude see there's to many events" lucky said " why do you care it's hard to set stuff up ok" levi argued " again why are you writing this down" lucky argued " again bring humor to the story" In the story " um sure love to" levi answered " good we're going tomarrow morning so get ready" Mario hanging up the phone " lucky we're going camping lee your coming" levi demanded " um why" lee wondered " you got to meet them sometime why not now" levi said " ehh good point I'll go to a hotel tonight I'll see you later" lee leaving " let me guess peach and the rest are going camping" lucky said " yeah it's just for the weekend go get ready we're going tomarrow" levi said Thank you for reading the new chapter of stuck in the world of mario feel free to review 


	23. Campsite

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck on the world of mario the story is coming to an end sadly but don't worry I have many more stories about games and mario games so enjoy also if it's all paired together my new computer is coming tomorrow so this is the last time I will be writing on my iPad hopefully In the next morning Levi awakened by the sound of the tv " lucky turn that off" levi rubbing his eyes Lucky noticed Levi's reaction and apologies for waking levi " sorry levi" " don't worry about it what time is it" levi noticing his tone " almost time to go camping" lucky sighed Levi realizing that he forgot to pack so he grabs the nearest bag the bag that had the mask in it... Levi gets packed after a while levi and lucky hear a horn and it's mario " hey you guy a-ready" Mario said " yeah let's go shall we" levi getting in the car ( yeah a car in the world of mario deal with it) Levi begin conversation with Luigi who was in the back seat " hey Luigi where's daisy" levi asked " she's at her castle she's been sick she's been puking a lot recently and I think she gained weight" Luigi worried Levi realizing these symptoms he diagnosed that daisy's pregnant " oh well Luigi when we get back (if we get back) I'll check on her" levi trying not to tell Luigi " thanks levi I'm really worried about her" Luigi circling his fingers At the camp sight Mario and peach begin to unpack and peach notices Levi's bag " hey Mario is this Levi's bag" peach curious about the mask " peach we shouldn't look though other people stuff" Mario said Peach really curious about the mask almost like it's telling her to wear it but peach walked away " hey levi you know what I just remembered" lucky said " yes" levi said " we forgot lee" lucky disappointed " son of a *sigh* whatever I'll call him" levi pulling out his phone Levi tries calling lee but he has no signal " damn no signal eh whatever I'll try later" levi said putting away his phone After unpacking the bags they set up the tents after that they decided that they would go hiking On the hiking trail " wai-wait up I'm dying back here" Luigi trying to catch his breath " come on Luigi it's just walking" lucky argued " easy for you to say you're a ghost you can just float" Luigi said " god gave you feet use them" lucky said " what is "god" you guys say it all the time" Mario said " well in our world god really created us he made the trees animal food, water, shelter as some people believe" levi explained " really "god" for us is Nintendo he made everything" Mario said Levi and lucky noticing that god is Nintendo in the world of Mario so they say that Nintendo actually created mario " oh my really you' re world is pretty alternate from ours" peach said surprised After walking for quite a while peach starts feeling odd " mario I'm feeling light-headed *faints*" Mario noticing this he stops peaches fall by catching her worried levi starts checking her to see if she's breathing he decided that they should go back to the camp site Thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of mario feel free to review 


	24. Possessed

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario now my computer I'm not sure if the words will be together or not but whatever enjoy At the tent after peach passed out Levi checking peach to see if she's breathing " ok I checked her out she's breathing which is good we got to wait for her to wake up so we wait" levi said " what do you think happened" Mario asked in a concerned tone " not sure it might be from the heat or maybe she ate something we will have to wait" levi said After 2 hours peach awoke (note she's in her sport outfit not a dress) " oh peach you're awake" Mario hugging peach " what happened" peach said not remembering anything Levi explained to peach that she passed out while hiking she replied " I don't remember anything I remember getting the bags and seeing a mask then blank Levi shocked that he brought the mask " what mask did you see" " it was in your bag I picked it up then I saw something it was evil but felt good" peach trying to remember " ok so how are you feeling" levi still pretty shocked " I feel completely fine" peach replied " nothing" " yes I feel like a million coins" peach smiled " ok lucky can I speak to you in private" levi said getting out of the tent " what is it" lucky said in voice form " peach might be possessed" levi bitting his nails " yeah she's different" lucky said " we got to do something" levi said " do what" peach interrupting Levi scared he turned around sweating a little " um-um- to do" " to do your hair later" lucky said in ghost form and saving levi " thank you guys it's a mess right now" peach twirl ding here hair " yeah no problem peach were going to go to the river before it gets dark" lucky said " don't be gone for long" peach going back in the tent " thanks lucky so the river" " why do you call me lucky?" Lucky wondered " you're lucky to be alive admit it it's probably pretty boring in my head" levi explained " yeah your right whatever let's get to the river" lucky teleporting to the river " ahhh nature can be dangerous and badass at the same time" levi said " wow I hate you" lucky said Levi smiling he starts looking for fish ( which is my favorite food by the way) he sees a salmon and picks it up " you can do that" lucky surprised " yeah remember all those fishing trips" levi stabbing the fish with a knife " oh yeah that's the night before we got transported here" lucky smirking " good memories let's get a few more" levi said Levi and lucky collect 15 fish each so 30 fish not to bad they return to the campsite to notice everyone is asleep " we're we gone for that long" lucky surprised " no it's not even night yet hmmm" levi checks the body's Levi notices there not sleeping " there not sleeping" levi checking everyone " where's peach" lucky looking around " right behind you" " ahh crap peach you scared me" lucky holding his "Heart" " did I lucky oh I'm sorry come here" peach wearing an odd piece of clothing " peach are you ok" levi with a curious look " there is no peach it is only king boo" peach levitates and let's out a scream " ah crap what did you do to mario and Luigi" lucky said " oh don't worry about them just worry about the rest of humanity" king boo said " and as for you two how's earth" king boo said smiling " you know about earth" levi shocked " yes I can go to both world if I want to" " now I got to go I'll see you two later" peach possessed vanished " what have we done" Thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of mario feel free to review please review tell me how I'm doing so far 


	25. Finding lee

welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario on my new computer so expect less spelling errors so enjoy there is going to be about 3 or 4 chapters left theN I'm done with this story

after possessed peach disappeared levi and lucky take mario and Luigi to a hospital where they are treated for

" think they will make it" lucky said exhausted

" yeah the wounds weren't bad enough to be fatal" levi also exhausted

" do king boo can go into earth and Mario's world" lucky said

" meaning we can go home if we get whatever he uses to go to both worlds" levi said smiling

" well it sounds like lee is the only one who know how to stop him" lucky said

" where do you think he would be" levi asked

" well he said he was staying at a hotel" lucky said

" then we find the hotel where is it" levi wondered

" just before he left he told me where he was staying it's called the " kings inn" lucky pulling a piece of paper out of no-where

levi and lucky then head to the kings inn on the way levi notices that everyone looks different kind of demonic

" I don't like this lucky everyone looks different" levi whispering

" I know it's like there soul-less creepy" lucky also whispering

" can't you teleport us there" levi asked

" no if it's a location I haven't been to yet it won't work" lucky whispered

levi and lucky make it to the hotel and ring the bell at the front desk

" anyone here hello!" Levi tried to get a employee

" hello" a oddly tall toad came to the front desk

" ah- um hi a room please" levi said creeped out

" ok here you go 13th floor"

" um thanks" levi takes the key

on the elevator

" um no building has a 13th floor" lucky said in voice form

" yeah but lee is also on the 13th floor" levi said looking at the paper

levi and lucky find lees room barricaded

" he barricaded the door" levi said pushing on the door

" paranoid bastard here *possess*"

lucky possess levi and goes through the Barricaded

" stop right there identify yourself " lee pointing a gun at levi

" lee calm Down it's levi" levi taking the gun

" sorry levi I saw what happened" lee looking out the window

" you saw?" Levi in confused voice

Lee explained how king boo came to him and took a few gems from lee a terrified him

" why does he need gems" lucky wondered

" to power his boo-bringer" lee shaking

" what's the boo bringer" levi asked

" the boo-bringer kills everyone one in the real world and the Mario world and turn them into boos" lee worried

" oh crap that's bad is there a way to stop it" levi asked

" there is one way surprised king boo didn't take this from me"

lee pulls out a black book

" this book is the only way to stop king boo you have to open to page 43 and say " every ghost every spirit every demonic creature can not withstand to the power of the black book you submit to the book" lee said

" what will happen" lucky wondered

" king boo and every boo will be sucked into this book forever it didn't work now because you have to Be close to king boo for it to work and to get every other boo we need a few requirements" lee closed the book

" what about peach" levi said

" don't worry she won't be affected by the spell only undead are so lucky be careful" lee said

" well we got to hurry if he succeeds we are all dead" lucky said

" yeah we need a few requirements to make sure every boo So lets head out" lee packs his book and everything else he needs

" lets get going" levi said leaving the room

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck In The world of mario feel free to review


	26. Meeting the requirements

welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of mario enjoy

out of the hotel

levi and lucky are still uncomfortable with everyone looking different

" hey lee what's...wrong with everyone" levi looking around

" there turning into boos slowly so we need 3 items a battery a wandering stone and a gold coin"

" why do we need that stuff" lucky asked

" the battery is used to power the wandering stone and the gold of the gold coin is to suck in all the boos"

" where would we find a wandering stone" levi asked

" well there usually found in caves in the west over the hills you can get the rest of the requirements naturally so who wants to get the stone" lee said

" lucky I think you should do it" levi said

" sorry I can't king boo is somehow weakling My powers so I can't teleport" lucky frowned

lee decided he would get the gold coin they only need one levi would get the stone and lucky gets the battery

levi heads to the west of the hills to find what looks like an ancient cave

" death creek cave where have I heard of that before" levi enters the cave and searches for the wandering stone

" let's see bugs, grass, and hey the stone" levi picks up the stone and hears a roar

levi looks behind him to find... a blue yoshi

" um... Hi little guy how you doing" levi pats the head of the yoshi

GULP

levi is eaten by the yoshi

" oh god it smells like everything down here wait yoshis lay eggs right" Levi was overwhelmed by the smell

the yoshi digests levi and well... He's an Egg

" oh great now what feels like a could break right through it"

levi punches the egg 10 times and it breaks

" ahh free fresh air"

" yoshi yoshi( how did you get out)"

" uhh got to go chow" levi runs as fast as he can out of the cave"

levi returns to the kingdom (isn't it more like queenDom since there is no king) lee and lucky got the battery and coin

" ok you got it give me it"

lee takes the battery and stone to create a bright glowing stone

" ok good we got the requirements now we need to find king boo" lee said holding the glowing stone

" well I think that's where he is" lucky points to a beacon of sorts

" well that's where we're heading" lee said

" then Let's go" levi said

"WAIT" a scream is heard from behind the 3

daisy appears extremely pale

" oh my god daisy what happened" levi nearly puked

" I-I don't know I woke up like this help me" daisy begging

" um I-I don't know what to do" levi said

" I know how come here" lee gets the glowing stone and "activates it" while daisy holds on to it

daisy color starts coming back and well she's still pregnant

" um-daisy you look pregnant" lucky said nervous

" is it that recognizable" daisy signed

" daisy don't worry Luigi will understand how long have you been pregnant" levi asked

" 2 mouths" daisy said

" ok you should go tell Luigi he's at the hospital he got knocked out he should be fine now" levi suggested

" ok fine thanks levi" Daisy leaves

" lee didn't you here her in the real world" levi asked

" yeah I did never liked her design but now ehh" lee crosses his arms with the stone

" ok now that the Chit- chat is done let's get to that beacon" lucky said walking towards the beacon

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of mario feel free to review and tell your friends goodbye


	27. Home

welcome to the final chapter of stuck of the world of Mario its been fun the feedback the reviews. (There's only one) the views this won't be the final chapter theres gonna be a aftermath chapter anyway enjoy the final chapter

" there it is king boos castle" levi looking at the castle

" theres home levi" lucky smiled

" ok so lucky you can easily go past the walls you think you can do it" lee scoping out the area

" I'll try"

lucky can just barley go through the door but he can he unlocks the door

" ok we're in now king boo should be upstairs he's the masks powers peach gave king boo enough energy to possess her" lee said

they go up the stairs and the area is surrounded in boos

" that's a lot of boos" lucky whispered

" how are we gonna get past them" levi asked lee

" we all should know the boo flower I brought two just in case this would happen" lee hands levi a boo flower and uses it

" what about me" lucky said

" you're already a ghost the boos won't think your a human" lee explained

they start walking through the hallway of boos

" you sure these powers will work" levi said worrying

" looks like it they have a time limit though so we need to be fast" lee said

just as they were about 75% through the hallway the powers start to wear off

" oh crap run" levi says hauling ass

" look humans get them" a random boo said

a entire group of boos chase after levi and lee but not lucky

" you are so lucky that this isn't happening to you" lee complained

" my name is lucky of course I am lucky" lucky said

levi and lee get through the door and close it lee says " don't worry its boo proof

" ahh you fools your so foolish" king boo said not possessing peach

" us foolish we got past all those boos" lucky said

" true but now it's the real challenge as we speak people are being turned into boos" king boo said

" PEACH RUN" levi screamed

" you idiot she's paralyzed she can't move at all" king boo smiled

" you will be stopped" lee clenched his fists

" I can't be stopped"

king boo enters peaches body king boos power and strength is twice as much while possessing

" ok lee how do we get him into the book" levi prepared for battle

" he needs to be out of peach for it to work" lee said

" how do we do that" levi asked

" I got an idea I also possess peach and fight king boo out of her" lucky suggested

" that might work" lee said

" ok wish me luck" lucky begins to possess peach and fight king boo

in peaches body

" ah the fellow ghost lucky" king boo said

" any one else" lucky smiled

" why don't you join me you and me can take this world over" king boo suggested

" it's not about what's not right it's about what's right. Lucky quoted

" then death to all of you"

lucky lunges at king boo but king boo countered and elbowed lucky in the face dazed lucky throws a punch hitting king boo king boo in anger uses the power of his crown to fire a laser like beam burning lucky's chest in pain lucky gets up and kicks king boo chin knocking off his crown

" my powers you bastard"

" not so powerful are you now come here"

lucky throws king boo out of peaches body

out of peaches body

" ok put that here and there we go" lee has combined the book and the stone to make the

TA-213 ( which sucks In any nearby ghost)

" lucky get in my head to be safe" levi asked

" I will break free from that book" king boo promised

" yeah but not any time soon hold him down"

levi holds king boo down while lee says the word to suck up every ghost after he says the word a powerful vortex sweep the Mario world sucking up every ghost

after the vortex was over king boo dropped his cane to switch to different worlds and peach returned back to normal

" ahh what-what happened" peach asked

" king boo. possessed You and tried to destroy the world" levi said

" whats that" peach pointed to the cane

" it's the cane of the world who ever controls it they can switch between any world they want" lee explained

" that's our way home" lucky smiled

levi picks up the cane and activates it revealing ... home

" wait we got to say goodbye to everyone" lucky stoping levi

" your right peach were going back to the kingdom one last time" levi smiled

peach sets up a meeting that let's levi says his goodbyes a few days after the incident

" ok everyone is here this cane bring me lucky and lee home and we just wanted to say goodbye" levi smiled

levi opens the portal home but doesn't go through

levi walks over to mario first

" ahh levi I'm gonna Miss you you saved me my brother my girlfriend and the entire world Hell you killed bowser I'm glad to call you a friend" Mario smiled

" Mario the man in read in my world your the main guy your always number one most of the time keep peach safe from any Danger" levi pats on Mario's shoulder

" ah luigi your always number two but can be number one if you try hard enough you keep daisy safe and don't be scared"

" levi I want to thank you you got me and daisy together you saved her life and mine too you might be the nicest and most generous person Ive ever met I'm gonna miss you" Luigi hugs levi

" and then daisy princess of sarsaland in my world nobody likes you which is sad because your very nice keep luigi safe from any danger he'll Need it" levi smirked

" thank you levi for everything you saved my life you got me and Luigi together and if you sticked a little while longer you would have delivered my baby I'm gonna name him after you and lucky" daisy holding her stomach

" peach princess of the mushroom kingdom your a bright one sweet, nice you got s lucky man mario he would risk his life for you at least you won't have to worry about bowser any more"

" I'm gonna miss you levi I can't thank you enough you saved everyone at one point I deem you savior of the kingdom good bye" peach hugs levi

" goodbye everyone remember I'm gonna be watching you from a different world Mario can you tell lily That I loved"

levi lucky and lee walk through the portal and end up home...

thank you for reading this story of stuck in the world of mario please read my other stories if you get the chance this is levi ending the story


End file.
